In conventional group messenger applications, participants may not recognize alternate names referring to a certain user as some users may use one alternate name and other users may use another alternate name. All participants in a group conversation may not be aware of all nicknames for other participants, which may be made up during the conversation. Accordingly, users need to exchange messages only to identify which name refers to whom during the group conversation.